Agency HQ
Agency HQ is the global headquarters for the clandestine black ops force associated with the US Government, known as the Heels Agency. It is located in the heart of downtown Manhattan in New York City, and is currently overseen and administrated by General Frank Miller. The facility is made up of an above ground building made to look like a residential building, with a penthouse apartment on top, as well as a complex underground area that includes labs, holding cells and an interrogation suite. Agency HQ appears heavily as a recurring location in the Agent of Heels branch of beWilder Content. Description Agency HQ is a secretively location hidden among the many buildings of New York City. It is disguised to look like a nondescript residential building, even having a small park and playground out front, but inside are several floors of analysts, labs and armories, everything needed to keep track of their global operations and world flashpoints. On top of the HQ building is a luxury residential penthouse, complete with kitchen, living area and even a balcony pool. The leader of the Agency, General Miller, lives here with his wife (it is assumed) and oversees the Agency's activities from inside. He is often seen calling agents and raiders to his suite to discuss mission objectives. Security even within the building is tight, and access to the penthouse is restricted by a security check and elevator ride.Mentioned in Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal Beneath the main building is a subterranean extension which is only accessible with a special security pass and an secondary elevator. Black Ops agents have the required access, but raiders and below do not, except for select support personnel like specialist lab techs. The underground labs are compact but run on their own independent power supply, conducting research into new weapons, armor and support gadgets away from the eyes of even most of the Agency's people. The operations in the labs are run by Reed Richards, who heads his own research team for the Agency's most important assignments. Also down below are the prisoner holding cells, and the interrogation suite, as seen put to use by Natasha Romanov as she leaned on a Faceless Joe mercenary.Seen in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov This suite is made of solid concrete walls built to withstand even a low yield nuclear blast, and is sparsely decorated to provide an intimidating facade. History The history of the Agency HQ is the history of the Agency itself. It has been the central hub of operations since the organization's establishment, the exact time of which is yet unknown. Over time the main building has goon through upgrades and additions, but for the most part has remained the same as it was when the Agency first moved in. The underground sections were built in by the US Corps of Engineers under the guise of homeland security improvements to the subway system after the events of 9/11 in 2001. For a fuller look at the history of the Heels Agency and there HQ's role in it, see here: * Main Article: Heels Agent History and Involvement Involvement Agency HQ appears numerous times in multiple Agents of Heel Media, both as the main facility and as subsections of it's departments. The following are major appearances for the headquarters. Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH:MoAR) The Agency's main base is an available location on the world map during the game Misadventures of Agent Romanov, ''and as such many of the game's main events take place there. From Natasha Romanov's physical and initial mission briefs in the medical department, to her infamous kinky interrogation in the underground suite, both professional and sexual happenings take place within the HQ's walls. Natasha also spends time in the penthouse above, receiving addition briefs and even personal revelations from Miller. Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal (AoH:CatCS) The HQ's complex is further explored during the Mini-VN ''Croft and the Coveted Seal, including both Miller's penthouse and the underground complex. Lara Croft is called in to see Miller directly in his penthouse to receive her mission to China, who is later followed to the meeting by her support Aaron Madsen, complaining about the intrusive security checks of both him and his gear before he could make it to the upper floors. Thanks to Natasha's disregard for the security rules on clearance, Lara is allowed to visit the underground sections despite being only of Raider rank, where she meets with Marshall 'Quark' Booth, one of the scientists and quartermasters. The labs beneath the earth are seen to have several work benches, a media centre, a cold storage section and even a small reactor-like generator for power. It's thanks to her visit down there she gets her hands on experimental light weight gun tech the Agency is developing. Notable Associations Across the beWilderverse, a number of notable people and objects have been associated with this location, from operatives and personnel, to captive prisoners. The following includes a list of characters with significant links to Agency HQ. Notable Characters * General Frank Miller, Administrator and penthouse resident. * Natasha Romanov, Black Ops Operative and Unofficial Staff Manager * Nurse Kelly Walton, Medical Staffer * Dr. Eric Harris, Chief Medical Officer * Reed Richards, Chief Lab Researcher * Sue Storm, Lab Researcher * Marshall 'Quark' Booth, Lab Researcher Notable Objects There are no notable objects at this time. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New York City Locations Category:Heels Agency Location Assets